


Day 4 - Smile - Your Smile is Precious To Me

by EdouBunny



Series: XZero Week 2021 [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Day 4 Prompt "Smile", Iris Cheering up X, M/M, One on Solo Mission, Pre X7, Waiting for Zero to come back, XZero Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: Just when the Midnight Ripper is on a Solo mission, Xev worries about him and couldn’t help it. Iris helps him remember the smile Zero sometimes gives X and only X. That smile makes him smile in return.Even if it flusters Xev to no end and Iris likes teasing him.For XZero Week 2021 - Day 4 Prompt for “Smile”
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: XZero Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day 4 - Smile - Your Smile is Precious To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, when I was reading Day 3, I really should have proofread it before posting. I finally kinda speed proofread it so I can finish some sentences I thought I completed and some autocorrected words Docs did on me. I love Google Docs for my fics and scripts but dear gods, cut me some slack lol. I could turn it off thankfully, since I hate it that much that I do want it turned off. So, I'll definitely not have that mistake happen again where I type a word, but I misspell it and becomes a word I didn't want typed lmao.
> 
> Lesson learned, right? haha
> 
> So, I really gotta slow down on the writing some as well as proofread before posting. But I still hope I'll be able to post the gud shi lol
> 
> Though, anyway, short and sweet simple fic. Just as I planned for once haha. Hope you guys like it!

Another day without the Midnight Ripper in Hunter Base.

It seems quiet without him around, but at least he’s alive. The other Hunters would hope he survives. Since X is worried about him leaving. He’s been worried and clung to him like a child to their favorite comfort toy. He wouldn’t keep Zero out of his sight ever since he came back. The thought of them even splitting apart, just for Zero to go on a solo mission broke Iris’ heart.

X nearly went into a panic attack on the day of Zero’s departure, which was a week ago. They had a hard time calming him down. Reassuring him a million times that his Phoenix would be okay. Though, Zero gave him one more smile and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Which did, somehow, calm X down before the Midnight Ripper got the chance to finally leave. Despite the fact he was also worried about leaving X behind. Again, not since Eurasia.

Ever since then, X has been worried  _ sick _ . He knew the solo missions would take a while. He remembered how tough it was when both he and Zero started taking them in the earlier days. But after what happened, he just wanted to keep Zero close to him. Still to make sure this wasn’t a dream. That Zero was still real with every sense in X’s core.

Iris had watched him since that day as well. Thankfully, with Neo Repliforce fully assembled, she has a full time job as a Navigator. Which meant keeping X and Zero in check, getting them out of trouble and everything. Even helping them reconcile if something happened to break them off temporarily.

She finished her work with navigating the Spider Unit when X had walked past the Navigator Hub. He had paperwork he needed to do himself, and he just seemed so sullen today.

Might as well go to cheer him up the best she can.

She got up from her seat to take her break, wished Alia more good luck, since she was navigating more Hunters. She’s become a senior Navigator by this point, with how long she’s been one. Nevertheless, she caught up with X.

“X, wait!” She called.

The Neo Blue Bomber had turned around to greet Iris with a small smile. Still looking exhausted. Uh oh, depression’s knocking on his door again. Not to mention, he’s had nightmares return since Zero left. So, he hasn’t really gotten that much sleep.

“Oh, X. Don’t worry. I know you’re worried about Zero. He’ll be back within a few days~.”

Though, X stayed silent. He wanted Zero to come back  _ now _ . Iris then felt bummed it didn’t cheer the Neo Blue Bomber up right away. She tried thinking of something else.

“Well- what if he brings back something to give to you~? That would be something, wouldn’t it?”

X nodded, but still said nothing. Damn, another hit and miss.

_ Come on, Iris, think. _ She thought. Trying to think of what she could do with the old Iris charm. But then she finally got it. Something perfect to make X distract himself from being so worried.

“Hey, Xeeeev~.” Iris said with singsong in her voice.

X finally answered back, his voice a little soft but sullen still, “W-what is it, Iris? I know you wanted to talk to me, but… I miss Zero and I really want him to come home…”

“Oh, I know, X. But- have you thought about him smiling at you lately?”

X nodded softly, “Yes…”

“Though, I think you know which smile I’m talking about~.” She teased. X didn’t get it at first, but then he thought about it. His eyes widening slightly, his cheeks blushing with a rosy color. Damn, she was thinking about  _ that _ smile. The one that looked so serene but coy. One that looked like it was from a person who had total innocence.  _ That _ smile.

Xev covered his face, his blush becoming more prominent and started making muffled flustered noises that he couldn’t keep inside.

“Come now, X~. You know you’ve expressed you’ve loved that smile more than anything else in the woooorld~.” She continued teasing him with that singsong voice.

X extended a hand to push her away from him playfully. He was still flustered, but he finally smiled from the teasing, “Stop~!”

“Someone else is smiling now~.” She was finally accomplishing her goal of cheering up a person she calls a best friend. Even if not everyone can compete that Zero is the true best friend for X, but they cannot deny X can have other best friends than just the Midnight Hunter himself.

X started giggling when Iris playfully nudged his arm a bit and they had more friendly banter between them. X had been laughing the entire time. Thank goodness, Iris’ mission was accomplished before Zero would come home.

Xev finally took a breath to finally calm his laughing down. He looked up at Iris, “You really wanted to cheer me up to help distract me from being worried about Zero, didn’t you~?”

Iris then jestfully scoffed, “Oh, come on, you  _ just now _ point out the obvious~?” They both laughed at Iris’ response.

X then sighed, a smile still plastered on his face, “I guess when Zero is away like this, his precious smile will be a thing that will cheer me up, wouldn’t it~?”

“Your goddamn right~.”

And sure enough, those few days had passed pretty without batting an eye, Zero coming back like Iris had assured him that week and a half he’s been gone. The reunion was sweet. Just like it always is between those two. She couldn’t be any happier they’ve come this close in their bond, and she hopes it would never break, no matter where they are or what happens between them. They’ll always be together.

Always and forever.


End file.
